


Agape

by Bittodeath



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Canon Compliant, Crying, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, Friendship, Hugging, Kissing, Love, M/M, Memories, Post-Canon, Ten Years Later, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Wedding Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-22
Updated: 2016-12-22
Packaged: 2018-09-11 06:09:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 830
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8960506
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bittodeath/pseuds/Bittodeath
Summary: Viktor comes home to an unusual scene: Yurio crying in Yuuri's arms."What happened?""He freaked out."





	

“I’m hom-” Viktor started.

He stopped, however, when he discovered something he wasn’t ready for in the living-room: Yuuri hugging Yurio, who was a trembling, sobbing mess.

“What’s happening?!” he asked, rushing to their side.

No matter how close the two of them were, Yurio wasn’t one for hugs. Yuuri looked at him with a little smile.

“He freaked out.”

Viktor’s mouth formed a o of comprehension. He sat down next to them, Mocca running to their side. Gently, he patted Yurio’s back.

“He- He’s too good for me”, the young man whispered.

Yuuri laughed heartily.

“That’s exactly what I said about Viktor”, he explained to a confused Yurio. “It is frightening. I was totally paralyzed by fear, you know.” He smiled, his eyes crinkling gently. “But this was the best decision I could take, and I have no doubt you took the best decision too. It’s not always easy, of course. But it’s worth it.”

Viktor smiled too, grabbing his hand and squeezing his fingers, thumb rubbing over the golden ring on his finger.

“You two are perfect for each other”, Viktor said. “This is just the stress talking.”

Yurio wiped his tears, nodding.

“Yes, you’re right.” He rose his head and smiled brightly. “I’ll be going.”

He grabbed his jacket and put it on, waving them goodbye as he walked out the door. Viktor smiled.

“It sure brings back memories”, he said, and the dog jumped next to him. He patted his head. “I can’t believe it’s already been ten years.”

Yuuri smiled too and leaned his head against shoulder.

“I can’t believe how far we’ve come. All of us.”

His hand was clasping Viktor’s tightly. They had been at the top of the world together. Viktor got up and retrieved a photo album from a drawer.

“Nostalgia?” Yuuri asked, opening it, his fingers sliding over the photos. “I still can’t believe I danced like that at the banquet and didn’t remember it.”

Viktor’s fingers stroked a photo where Yuuri was holding Makkachin, and behind them was Hasetsu. He smiled softly when Yuuri put his hand over his. Makkachin had been his best friend for a large part of his life, and not even Mocca could replace him. Makkachin had had a long, happy life. Viktor chuckled at another photo.

“I can’t believe Pichit managed to persuade all of us to do this”, he said, watching the photos of the ice-skating show they had all performed. Colourful and joyful, with bright smiles and stunning twirls. They had had fun when they did this too.

Slowly, they went on to the next page. Ten years of photos. Ten years of memories.

 

Yurio slammed open the door.

“Becka!” he cried out, taking off his shoes and running down the corridor to the bedroom. “Becka are you here?” he said, entering the room, and sure enough Otabek was there.

Sitting on the bed in a t-shirt and sweatpants, he was obviously trying to relax, but Yurio could perfectly see the relief on his face when he entered.

“You’re back”, he said softly with a smile.  
“I’m sorry I freaked out”, Yurio said, chuckling. “I’m nervous.”  
“I’m nervous too”, Otabek replied, “but we conquered the ice-rink, so we’ll be alright.”

Yurio laughed again, climbing on the bed and nestling in Otabek’s arms. The young man tugged off the elastic in his hair, threading his fingers through the long, silky smooth blond strands. Gently, Yurio kissed his lips. God, Otabek was looking at him with such amorous eyes, he was feeling his heart melt. He felt his cheeks start to burn and buried his face in Otabek’s shoulder.

“You’re doing it again”, he complained, and Otabek chuckled lightly.  
“I can’t help it”, he said. “It’s just that I love you.”  
“You’re the worst”, Yurio mumbled against his shoulder, and Otabek only tightened his wrap around Yurio. “I love you too.”

 

Yuuri tightened his hold on Viktor’s hand as Yurio smiled brightly, slipping the golden ring around Otabek’s finger. He still remembered perfectly that day in Barcelona when Viktor and him had exchanged rings. He still remembered perfectly that day in Hasetsu when, surrounded by their friends and family, they had pronounced their wedding vows. And he was so happy that Yurio and Otabek were experiencing the same thing now, and were going to experience so many other happy things together.

“Here”, Viktor said, handing him a handkerchief, and Yuuri wiped his tears.  
“It’s my wedding, piglet, I’m the one supposed to be crying”, Yurio said, staring at him, but there was no real bite in his words and he was smiling happily, his eyes darting back to Otabek who was watching him lovingly.

Gently, Otabek slid a hand under his head and pulled him down for a kiss, and everyone cheered.

“I can’t believe Agape is still ruling my life”, Yurio murmured against his lips.  
“I’m not one to complain, Tiger”, Otabek replied.

Viktor and Yuuri smiled. _On the ice, there’s only love._

**Author's Note:**

> THE LAST EPISODE BROKE ME OKAY.
> 
> As usual, don't hesitate to comment either here or on my tumblr, bittodeath.tumblr.com; to scream with me about YoI and how wonderful it was. I hope you liked it, it seems I can write nothing but fluff for this fandom and I'm not sure I can survive all the feelings this show gave me.


End file.
